Imaginary
by pandoraz-box
Summary: (ONESHOT)BxR To fix what is broken...is that even possible when you are simply a figment of one's imagination.


Pandora - Right so this has shounen-ai as the BakuraxRyou pairing suggests. Also I suppose it's kinda of dark so if you are a homophobe or don't like dark fics don't read this.

Disclaimer - Me no own Yugioh, you no sue!

He could smell it the moment he entered the house. The sickening coppery smell of fresh blood that played heaven on his sadistic and warped senses.

Ryou was at it again. Relieving all his pain....his stress.....his suffering. All through his very own life, his very own blood.

Bakura took a twisted sense of pleasure in knowing his hikari was hurting himself.

He loved to hurt Ryou and loved it even more when Ryou hurt himself.

Oh how he would take great pleasure, one day, watching Ryou take his own life.

Bakura casually made his way into the hallway, creeping silently up the stairs the scent becoming stronger and more enticing with each step.

It was just so easy once Bakura aquired his own body. All his hatred for the world he could simply vent out on Ryou. He could get back at everyone, the midget and his gang included, by hurting Ryou in everyway possible.

Putting Ryou in his place also held some consolation so it was a win, win situation for Bakura.

As he passed a small nightstand in the hallway he stopped and looked at the photo of Ryou and all his 'oh so precious' friends.

Hmph! Where were they now?

Never had they spoke out about Bakura.

Not once had they asked Ryou what was wrong with him. Ryou didn't make it hard to see something was wrong. He didn't have the will to hide his pain anymore. He was broken and all his precious friends were too caught up in themselves to pick up the pieces.

Bakura continued on until he found himself in front of Ryou's bedroom door. He snorted and roughly pushed the door open.

Ryou sat crosslegged on his bed humming a lullaby, holding his wrist out for all to see.

Crimson life dripped from the open wrist and fell onto pure white sheets forever staining them.

Bakura smirked at thought of the pain and emotional torture he had bought upon Ryou.

The smirk faded and Bakura suddenly felt empty. He had got his perfect victim and yet it didn't feel like it was enough.

He almost felt pity for the foolish child in front of him with his silly belief that pain made everything alright.

He felt like he was lying to himself in saying he took pleasure in causing Ryou pain.

Ryou slowly looked over towards Bakura, a sad and broken smile crossing his face.

His dark eyes were devoid of life. They were a dead brown colour..... They were dead fullstop.

"Why does seeing you like this make me feel pity for you?" Bakura asked, licking his dry lips.

"You shouldn't be able to feel anything." A dead voice replied.

Bakura almost reeled back in shock at the sheer bluntness of the reply.

"Why? Because you're imaginary."

Bakura's eyes hardened as he quickly stode over the bed where Ryou sat. He glared at the boy lifting his fist, poised to strike.

"Don't you get it? You're simply a figment of my imagination. You don't exist. You never did." Ryou whispered in that same dead monotone.

Bakura gritted his teeth and shook his head violently, denying it in his head over and over again.

"I was your toy and you broke me. You didn't play nice."

Bakura wanted desperately to reply but a agonsing sensation filled his body. It felt as if his lungs were turning into ice.

"I don't need an imaginary friend anymore."

The room began to fade and it shattered like glass and Bakura was left all alone.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. I never wanted this." Those were the first words of truth Bakura had spoken for a long time.

Darkness slowly surrounded him.

It was engulfing him.

It was killing him.

A sharp thud woke Bakura from his slumbering state. He slowly cracked an eye open to see he was sitting at the kitchen table, head in his arms.

"Bakura?" Asked a soft voice. One which Bakura had never been happier to hear.

Ryou walked into the kitchen with several brown grocery bags.

"There you are! Hope you didn't mind that I popped out to grab a few things."

Bakura stared at Ryou as he dumped the bags on the kitchen counter and began shuffling around, unpacking the groceries.

He must of been talking cause his lips were moving but Bakura was so focused on Ryou he subconsciously tuned out the sound.

"-And they didn't have that kind of doughnut you like so I'll have to-......Bakura?" Ryou stopped his ramble and looked curiously at his Yami.

He walked over to the zoned out Bakura and dumped himself his the Yami's wide open lap.

The sudden weight on him startled Bakura out of his train of thought. He looked up to into stunning brown eyes that were now so full of life.

"I love you," Bakura whispred. "You know," he added as an afterthought.

"I know."

Silence lingered as Bakura went into deep thought once more.

"Am I real?" He asked after a long time.

He expected Ryou to laugh or ask why he asked such a question. Instead he just smiled and leaned into him, his ear over his heart.

"I don't believe I could love something that didn't exist. I believe you are real and I love you. That's enough for me."

"It beats for you, you know."

Ryou nodded as Bakura sighed wearily.

Looking out the kitchen window a small graced his lips.

_'How do you prove you exist? Maybe we don't exist'_

End

Reviews, flames, constructive critisism, comments, randomness and phone numbers are all welcome


End file.
